(a) Field
The below-described technology relates to an apparatus and a method for identifying a fake face.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In various systems such as an access control system, a work hour management system, a building automation system, a banking ATM, a computer security system, an electronic commerce authentication system, and an airport automation system, biometrics technologies follows fingerprint recognition technologies. A technology for identifying a face of a user and authenticating the user is proposed as one of the biometrics technologies. A conventional face identification technology cannot identify a fake face when the third party forges a face using the fake face such as an artificial eye, an eye image, an image displayed on a display device, or a fake eye of a face.